A Pat On The Head Is Greater Than A Handshake
by Roxius
Summary: On a rainy day, Teto demands something fun to do, while all Ruko wants is to sleep. Just another normal day for the two lovers. Teto Kasane X Ruko Yokune. Shoujo ai, lesbian, yuri, femmeslash. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Probably some minor OOCness, but I'm trying my best here...

* * *

The quiet _pitter-patter _of rainfall was the only sound that could be heard echoing throughout the many halls of the small suburban home where Teto Kasane and Ruko Yokune had taken up residence. The two girls had been living together for a long time now, and they were only known as the lovers they truly were by a select few. Despite a somewhat significant age gap, and society's much-shared view on disapproval towards homosexuality, they had been able to make their relationship work quite well. Like any other couple, though, they didn't always share the same view on some things. There was also the constant wondering if what they were doing was truly right.

It was during this quiet time of peaceful bliss, while Ruko Yokune was sitting in the living room and reading a book, that Teto Kasane came waltzing into the room and collapsed onto the couch, her head landing face-first onto Ruko's lap. She rolled over to look up at her older lover's confused expression, and placed her hands across her chest as if she were a mummy. She did not look happy in the slightest.

"Ruko-onee-chaaaaaan," Teto whined, her wide ruby-red eyes shimmering, "I'm so bored! I wanna do something really fun to take the boredom away!!"

Ruko yawned; she always tended to feel sleepy around this time of day. "You want to do something fun, huh? What would you want to do?"

"...I dunno; I was hoping you could tell me," Teto replied, shrugging her tiny shoulders. Ruko rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can honestly say that there is nothing I can think of. Look, I'm just reading right now, and then I was going to take my daily nap..." Ruko explained, glancing back at her book for a moment before Teto suddenly snatched it away and tossed it over onto the coffee table without warning.

"You always read and then take a nap! All the time! Have some goddamned variety in your life!! I hate having to wait for you to wake up just so we can do something!!" Teto complained. Her face was now only inches from Ruko's. She smelled faintly of french bread.

Ruko frowned. "...Does it really bother you that much?"

"Yes," Teto nodded, "Yes, it does. It makes me feel like you really don't care about me as much as I once thought...it hurts me deeply, Ruko-onee-chan..." The drill-haired girl almost looked like she would break out into tears at any second.

"Oh my god...really?" Ruko asked, disgusted with herself. She suddenly felt so terribly guilty for making her beloved Teto feel so lonely and unloved. It made her want to break out into tears as well. Teto nodded in response. The two girls just stared at each other for a good two minutes, listening intently to one another's soft breathing patterns. Teto took notice of how Ruko's heterochromatic eyes almost looked like beautiful, twinkling jewels in the room light. Outside, the rain had finally begun to let up a little.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Teto reached out, and placed a hand upon Ruko's head. She ran her fingers through Ruko's hair, back and forth, back and forth, prompting Ruko to let out a tiny purr of satisfaction. Teto giggled; she couldn't help but gush at how adorable her darling Ruko-onee-chan was sometimes, especially when it came to getting pats on the head. Teto moved her hand down to Ruko's left ear and scratched behind it, and Ruko began to rub herself up against Teto's much smaller body while purring again, this time much more emphasized.

"...I love you, Ruko-onee-chan..." Teto whispered.

"I love you too, Teto-chan," Ruko whispered back, "And I promise I'll stay awake more often, so we can do things together more often..."

"Really?" Teto's face lit up with excitement.

Ruko gave her tiny lover a warm smile. "Really." They kissed, and it was the most wonderful sensation the two girls had felt all day.

A few minutes later, however, Ruko drifted off into a deep sleep, and Teto could do nothing but sigh heavily...


End file.
